


Mizumono Revisited

by TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mizumono, No gutting, Season 2 spoilers, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different season 2 finale. Will goes to Hannibal, but something different happens. </p><p>Ah, el amor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizumono Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this for a very long time and couldn't find the words. It's like a personal fantasy I have.  
> Thank you, my darling Jhonni for being my beta here, you are wonderful.

“They know”

_And now you know. Now you can confirm I betrayed you._

A brief pause and a sigh. Hannibal said nothing. Will could vividly imagine his face. His heart clenching as Will’s was. Everything else was still silence.

Each time the phone rang his mind would change, but when Hannibal’s calm voice greeted him the decision was made. _Too late._  
Will knew it was too late, for him at least. 

Confusion was an old friend and it had come to settle comfortably in Will’s life. The intensity, however, was unbearable. Whatever course of action he had pretended to follow was far from reach. Whatever reckoning once burning his chest had been long forgotten by now. His heart was dictating and it would remain that way, no questions asked, no resentment permitted, only guilt and the sharp sting of imminent loss.

Will’s eyes were dry. How long had he been without blinking? The cab smelled like wood and smoke. Rain’s saltiness seeped through a slightly open window. The ride would be long. Longer than it had ever been, allowing dark thoughts to pierce into Will’s skull, projecting a series of painful flashes. Time would never be the same.

Torture.  _Madness_.

How many miles until he arrived? He eyed the familiar road.  _More than enough._

Will knew he didn’t deserve the forgiveness he was to seek at the end of the road. He knew they did not deserve each other but whatever they felt was beyond even their mutual betrayal and selfishness. 

The car stopped. Tossing the bills Will jumped out violently.  _Just let me see him alive or not see him at all._ Fear was a suffocating beast swelling inside Will’s chest. Long, devilish fingers crawled up his throat, scratching, revelling in blood.

“Go” said Alana, still like a cracked porcelain doll, shattered pieces of glass around her like a futuristic nest. He covered her with his coat. The rain could not save any of them. 

* * *

The door was open. Will moved slowly like a predator. The gun in his hand felt heavy as he came to understand he preferred a more intimate way. His steps were painfully slow, the pace of his heart was the opposite. 

A pool of blood attempted to drown his senses but he needed to  _see_. 

_Abigail?_

_No…_

The idea of death crossed his mind for an instant. Had he died at some point? Could surrealism have become his reality? Was it just a dream? 

“Where is he?” Will’s voice was weak. 

Abigail’s eyes said everything he needed to know. Will turned on his heels fearing what he would see.  _Have I missed his sight? Was he here?_

And he was, of course. 

_You are alive._

“You were supposed to leave” Will trembled.

Hannibal’s heart clenched, it was in his eyes. He was hurt.  _Why are you here?_

 “We couldn’t leave without you” Hannibal replied matter-of-factly. A trail of blood dripped from his nose and into his mouth.  _Oh, dear Will. It is too late now._

“Hannibal” Tears blurred Will’s vision. He lowered his gun and faced his destiny. Of course Hannibal was going to kill him. Will had broken his heart like no one would dare. Like nobody would be able to, because he had gotten closer than any living soul.

  _Give me a chance, I want to touch you._

Will dropped his gun, eyes never leaving Hannibal’s.  _Sadness_. Hannibal reached and caressed his cheek and ear. Will was choking on a deathly cocktail of emotions which like acid burned his butterflies. He trailed a soft path down Hannibal’s arm _. Will you ever forgive me?…_ He found Hannibal’s wrist, Hannibal stilled as Will took his hand. Warm skin and cold metal. His destiny, mingled and united, like  _he_  deserved.

“Please…” Will puffed sweet and warm against Hannibal’s face. “I’m sorry, Hannibal…” 

Will tried to slip inside, to hold Hannibal’s hand.  _More_. Melting into the palm on his cheek. The thumb gently brushing his ear. Hannibal’s eyes burned a path into his. His mind was made up and it was the last chance Will would get. He sighed and let his body sink further into Hannibal’s arms. 

  _Whatever comes next, I’m ready._

He snaked an arm along Hannibal’s waist until it was settled on the dip of his back. Will’s cheek brushed against bloody fabric as he nuzzled the soft velvet of Hannibal’s neck. 

The longest of minutes passed.

A void in time came before a sharp metallic noise on the ground, echoing around the room. The next thing Will felt were Hannibal’s arms around him. No knives. No guns. 

_Will…_

He could hear him saying it. Parting his lips, Will pressed a feather light kiss to Hannibal’s neck, right where he could feel his heart racing. Hannibal tightened the embrace until it almost hurt. Burying his nose into Will’s curls, he let out a breathy whisper.

“Yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
